When The Kids Are Away
by BlueBully
Summary: Logan is happy for a night all to himself. Then Ororo arrives and ends up proposing a test of endurance. F/M Tickle Fic


**Even more F/M Tickling ;) Again, warning for a few swear words.**

**X-men Evolution-verse**

Logan grunted as he sat himself down on his bed before reaching down to undo the several buckles of his uniform boots. Finally he was going to have the chance to actually relax and get some peace and quiet with the younger mutants all having left for the evening to attend one of their high school dances with Hank tagging along as a chaperone.

He let out equal groans of relief while he pulled the boots off his feet and nonchalantly dumped them onto the floor next to his bed. Tugging off his socks and growling with contentment, he wiggled and stretched out his bare toes as they were met with fresh air. They had been stuck inside those boots practically all day while he had been brawling with Sabretooth around town, though the damn savage had managed to make his escape. Not that it really mattered. He'd get another chance to fight him another day.

Standing, he paused as he went to strip himself of his battle torn uniform and sniffed the air, having caught some of the teenage girls spying on him in the past. Remembering that they had all left for the night, he let his guard down once more and continued to remove his clothes as he walked into his bathroom to take a much needed, soothing, hot shower. About 8 minutes later, he emerged from the steam filled room with a towel wrapped around his waist, shaking his head like an animal to remove the remaining droplets of clinging water from his hair.

Already it had began to dry into his trademark hairstyle as he padded over to his closet. Reflexively sniffing the air again to detect the possibility of anyone nearby and finding nothing, he let the towel fall to the floor and proceeded to pull on his favorite boxers decorated with maple leafs, a pair of comfortably worn in jeans and a black tank top. He put on a pair of socks, but left his boots in their resting place in the back of his closet.

After thinking for a moment he then decided to grab his stetson from his hat rack on the wall. Placing it on his head, he took out his key ring and unlocked the miniature refrigerator that sat next to his bed, intending on pulling out a six pack of beer. With this being a school for young mutants, Professor Xavier frowned upon the thought of there being alcohol on the premises, but he understood that Wolverine needed to be Wolverine and only requested that the beer be safely stored inside his room.

Wolverine growled in annoyance when he discovered his six pack at some time during the week had become a five pack, but it wasn't a surprise that a simple lock couldn't keep mutant teens from getting their hands on the contents. Sniffing the inside of the fridge for the culprit, he caught a faint trace of Kitty Pryde.

Of course with her phasing powers she was the best candidate to break in, though Logan was convinced that she had been put up to it. He took one more quick sniff and found another scent. Nope. His Half-Pint definitely wasn't to blame, though he planned on having a stern talk with the Ice Man later.

Carrying what remained of his liquid treasure under his arm, he lumbered out of the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Making a quick sandwich he continued on to the recreational room that housed the big screen television. Logan sighed as he sat himself down on the leather couch and placed his beer on the coffee table.

"Finally. No damn kids tonight. Just me, some good beer an' the best sport there is in the world," the feral man spoke to himself with a dry smile and grabbed the television remote control from the arm of the couch. He switched on the TV and quickly found the channel he was looking for that was airing the hockey match featuring his beloved team, the Calgary Flames.

A can of beer was then popped open as he took a swig and turned his body to lay along the length of the sofa. His tired body just melted into the cushions as he fully relaxed and took a big bite of his sandwich. His day couldn't get any better than this.

...

Ororo had been working her butt off trying to get the mansion into a more orderly fashion. She was thankful for these nights when all the kids were gone since it gave her plenty of time to go around and try to pick up after the messes they had made during the week. They really needed to hire a maid for this stuff.

Letting her hair down out of the ponytail she'd had it pulled back into she stuffed the hair tie into her pocket as she sighed and gathered up her cleaning supplies. It'd been hours since she had started and it was definitely time to take a break now. She'd more than earned it. She walked down the hallway towards the recreational room, planning on sitting on the sofa to relax.

When she walked into the room she found Wolverine already there and her eyes couldn't help but take him all in. He was stretched out across the entire length of the couch wearing his usual pair of tattered blue jeans and a simple black tank top that seemed to hug his burly torso in all the right places while allowing his chest hair to peek out through the low-cut neck opening.

He donned his favorite stetson, tilted slightly forward, while his boots were no where in sight; his big socked feet resting on one of the cushions. He might have already registered her scent, but didn't even look up as he continued to watch the hockey game with one of his strong arms folded behind his head.

Putting on a mock frown she stood at one end of the sofa with her arms crossed and just stared down at the feral man, waiting for him to take notice. It took a minute for him to acknowledge her.

"What?" Logan finally muttered, still not looking up.

"Are you planning on cleaning up this mess after you are done?" She asked, gesturing to the empty beer cans laying scattered across the carpet as Logan responded with a belch.

"Back off me, woman. I'll get to it...eventually," he growled lowly as the weather witch rolled her eyes, but decided not to press the matter any further. After all the work she had done she did feel like taking a break though.

Now if only she could find a place to sit. She eyed the couch looking for room for her to settle in, but with Logan laying across the whole length of it there was no where to squeeze into. She was sure if she asked nicely though that the man would move and allow her to sit with him.

"You know, some other people might like to sit on the couch as well and they can't very well do that with you hogging the whole thing," Ororo hinted while she narrowed her eyes playfully. Catching the lighthearted tone in her voice, Logan couldn't help the slight smirk that came to his lips.

"Well, I guess they are just shit outta luck then," he grinned when he heard her scoff, knowing it always bothered her a little whenever he would curse.

"Wolverine...," she started to warn as Logan gave in, thinking it would be wise to appease a women who might find some fun in using his adamantium skeleton as a conductor for electricity.

"Alright alright, don't get yer panties in a twist," he pulled his legs back with a dry chuckle,making some room for her. She then plopped down on the cushion with a pout and gave his knee a playful swat, deciding she was going to get him back for that comment.

It didn't take long for her to spot the two leftover cans of beer on the table and before he knew it she had snatched one up. With a devious smile, Ororo took in the look of shock on Logan's face as she used a perfectly manicured nail to pull the tab on the can and began to chug the contents.

Normally no one would dare to steal a beer from the Wolverine, but she had a feeling she'd be able to get away with it. Logan was actually feeling impressed as he watched her defiantly drink his own beer right in front of him and couldn't help but grin. She really was a different breed of woman.

As she finished she raised the beer can above her head in victory and let out a momentous, but still feminine belch. Logan lifted a brow, still grinning as she put the final touches by squeezing the can in her hand and lightly tossing it as his chest before it bounced off and landed on the floor next to his other cans.

"Now who's got twisted panties?" She giggled as Logan shook his head and gave a soft growl

"Ya really think yer gonna take one of my beers just like that an' get off without payin' fer it?" He tried his best to look cross, but it only made Ororo laugh more.

"I am so sorry, oh mighty Wolverine! How could I possibly make such an injustice right again?" She continued giggling as she teased him, but sobered a little when she felt a weight drop down onto her lap. Glancing down, she saw that Logan had stretched his legs back out and his wide, size 11s were now resting comfortably on her thighs while the big lug just had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ok, you've got five seconds to get your smelly feet off of me," Ororo gestured to his feet as Logan smirked.

"Hey, I showered. But tell ya what, 'Ro, we'll call it even an' I'll forget this whole beer incident if ya do a lil' somethin' fer me."

"And what pray tell is that?" She asked curiously, feeling the areas on her lap start to warm from where his feet rested. Logan's cocky grin grew bigger.

"Easy, babe. All ya gotta do is take those beautiful hands o' yers an' give my tired ol' dogs a nice massage."

"You want me to...rub your feet?" She asked, surprised at his request as he nodded.

"Ya know, like those times ya been kind 'nough to give me a back massage after a mission. I'm on these puppies a lot an' could really use yer talents."

"Well...," She started as she turned back to his feet and hesitantly put a hand on each foot to give them a good squeeze. They felt strong and solid through his thin socks and her fingers began to knead the soles while her thumbs stroked the tops of his feet. She looked up when she heard Logan give a moan of pleasure and watched his head roll back against his shoulders.

"Is that a yes, darlin'?" He asked hopefully as Ororo then broke into a smile and shrugged her own shoulders.

"More like a why not, I suppose." With that, she got down to business and used her fingers to rub in circular motions deep into the arches and balls of his feet. Logan couldn't help the pleased whine that squeezed past his lips. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him a foot massage and at the moment he was in pure ecstasy.

"Are you enjoying that?" Ororo giggled as she listened to the delighted noises he was making

"Oh yeah...yeah, that's fuckin' perfect," he growled happily and writhed around on his back, placing his hands behind his head for support.

"Language!" She scolded him as he shrugged.

"It was a compliment. No need to get so...Mmmmm, just like that." Her hands squeezed and massaged his sore feet while his toes wiggled appreciatively in his socks.

"Would you mind if I took these off? It would be a lot better for you." Logan looked up to see Ororo gently tugging at the toe of one sock as he just grinned.

"If ya don't mind actually touchin' my ugly man feet." Ororo smiled back at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh Logan, I've yet to find anything about you that I would call ugly. Well besides your foul mouth that is," she giggled while he smirked in slight amusement

"Well, lets have a look then," she said and began slowly pulling off the first sock to reveal his bare foot inch by inch until the cotton fabric finally slipped off the tips of his toes. With how Logan had referred to them his foot actually didn't look nearly half as bad as she was expecting. Just as well muscled as the rest of him, the tendons stretching taut and relaxing as he flexed his strong, thick toes.

His broad sole was composed of meaty flesh from his heel all the way up to the ball of his foot. Small tufts of dark hair decorated the top of his foot and toes, the skin there fairly tanned and then paling as it crept onto the soft-looking, wrinkled sole. The nails were decently trimmed, which surprised her since she half expected him to have claws like Sabretooth.

Reaching over with a hand, she kneaded a thumb into the sole of the now bared foot and found nothing but tender, supple skin. It was pretty remarkable to see that despite his feral nature Logan seemed to make a decent attempt at grooming.

"Not bad at all. Cute even," Ororo smiled at him as he snorted through his grin, feeling a little flattered by her reaction.

"Aw, get outta here," he wiggled his toes as Ororo laughed and wasted no time in tugging off his remaining sock, tossing them both onto the floor. Getting back to the task at hand she was soon rubbing and caressing the bare skin of his feet as he let out another satisfied moan. Giving a contented sigh he allowed his eyes to close, feeling almost like he could fall asleep.

"You know, you probably could've gotten away with asking for something better than a foot massage," Ororo razzed him, though with how relaxed he was Logan didn't even seem to hear her.

"Mmm hmm," he purred, oblivious to anything more aside from the sensual feeling of her gentle hands on his bare feet.

Ororo just shook her head with a smile as she watched him. With the eventful lives they led it was nice to see a guy like Logan for the moment just being completely blissful and carefree. They really had to treasure these moments for before they knew it the world would be calling on them again to save the day.

She was quite content to help keep him in this state for as long as possible, though hoping that he wouldn't end up falling asleep. She found him to be much more entertaining while he was awake. As she shifted her hands she accidentally gave a light scratch with a fingernail along his arch that made him unexpectedly flinch and twitch his foot.

She slightly paused as she took notice of his reaction, but then decided to continue on with the massage. After another minute of replaying that moment in her head her curiosity got the better of her and she ran her nail in a similar fashion up the sole of his other foot.

This time he snorted which, if she wasn't mistaken, sounded more like a suppressed giggle and his toes spread out in an attempt to move away from her finger. She grinned in realization as she looked up towards his face and saw him now with his eyes open and smirking back at her.

"Quit it," he mumbled, using one foot to shyly cover the sole of his other foot, though still not bothered enough to remove his feet from her lap.

"Oh Wolverine, don't tell me you're a little sensitive?" Ororo smirked back as she lightly stroked the sole of the foot that was still vulnerable causing him to twist it out of the way and reveal the hidden foot beneath. He recognized the mischievous tone in her voice and in a rare moment he actually felt some nervousness down in the pit of his stomach.

'A little' was an understatement. The Wolverine, deemed one of the most fearsome and deadly mutants in the world and whose very presence had the power to make even the biggest men piss themselves, was deathly ticklish.

Being who he was it wasn't a surprise that no one in the mansion had yet to find out that such a gentle and light touch had the power to render the toughest of the X-men into helpless giggles, but somehow he was ok with Ororo finding out. He really didn't mind the attention from her. He decided it wouldn't hurt to admit it, though downplaying it of course.

"Heh, yeah, kinda," he growled back, a sheepish smile replacing his normal stoic expression as Ororo just giggled.

"Just kind of, huh? Well we'll see about that...," she toyed with his big toe, noticeably pondering her new discovery as Logan felt his face get a little warm and tried really hard not to blush.

"Errr...Whaddya mean? Ain't gonna start ticklin' my feet now, are ya, love?"

"I was certainly thinking about it," she teased as she lightly drew circles and various patterns on the bottoms of his twitching feet, managing to get a few satisfying giggles out of him.

"Hehehe, an' what makes ya think I'm just gonna sit here an' let ya do that?" He pulled his feet back with a defiant smirk, playing her game with her. Ororo frowned slightly as she thought and glanced around the room, looking for inspiration. It didn't take long before she finally found it.

"Well if you feel you need a little help in your decision...," she grinned as she reached over and grabbed his last beer from the table. Logan looked a little upset while he watched her dangle the beer in front of him before extending out a hand for it.

"Give it here, 'Ro," he rumbled, but she kept it just out of his reach and shook her head, "Ya know how easily I could take that from ya."

"Indeed I do, though I also know you're a man to never turn down a challenge." Logan lifted a brow and nodded.

"Go on..."

"We'll call it an endurance test of a sort. See, I'm going to tickle you, and if you can manage to keep your feet in my lap the whole time then the beer is all yours. Of course you are free to laugh, struggle, and even beg if you feel the need, but move just one foot out of my lap and you forfeit any ownership of said beer. You hold out and the beer is all yours."

Logan growled more as he looked away and thought over her terms, remaining quiet for several moments. He couldn't remember the last time someone had actually tickled him and wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand it.

"...Unless you're scared," Ororo added and couldn't help but giggle after taking that stab at his masculinity got his attention and had him frowning in offense.

"Scared? Me? I ain't scared o' nothin'!"

"Well then, tough guy, do you accept?" She grinned seeing that Logan had taken the bait, and set the beer to the side of her farthest away from him. His bare feet were immediately placed back on her lap while he smirked at her and grunted.

"Hmmph. Do yer worst." Now he was just being cocky. He would pay dearly for that.

"Don't worry. I plan to." That being said she decided to start out slow just to warm him up and began gently running a single finger up along the soft skin on the bottom of his right foot. With the first few strokes of her finger Wolverine's cockiness had already started to die down, wondering if he should have allowed his ego to get him in such a position.

The feral grit his teeth as he growled, though couldn't hold back the grin that spread over his face. His toes curled over protectively as his foot wiggled around, but he couldn't escape the relentless scraping of the single fingernail and finally started to giggle.

"Hehe..hehehehehehe...Aw geez, that...hehehe...that tickles," he blushed, running a hand over his shaggy face and trying to muffle his giggles. Ororo couldn't help but smile at how embarrassed Wolverine was acting with the tickling already starting to get to him.

"Really now? But I've barely gotten started, Wolverine. Now what if I were to do this?" Ororo teased as she lightly began spidering all her fingers simultaneously over the wrinkled soles of both of his feet. Logan was finding it even more difficult to hold still, letting out a snort through his chuckles and allowing his feet to twitch about.

"Snnnrk! Hehehahahahahaha...P...Piece o'...hahaha...cake, darlin'," Logan tried dragging up any bit of self-assurance that he could manage. Ororo could see right through him though, knowing that he was not nearly as confident as he claimed. With the raise of a brow, she increased the speed of her tickling fingers, though still just barely coming in contact with the skin so that the tickling became a little maddening, but not unbearable.

Logan couldn't help himself and only laughed harder, his feet struggling a little more frantically, but managing to remain unmoved from her lap.

"Hahaha ohohohohohaahaahaahaahaahaa...Shit, yer eeeheeheeevil, woman! Haahaahaahaahaa...Ya ain't...aahaahaahaahaahaha...winnin' this one...though," he was really struggling with his words now, but Ororo had heard his declaration of no surrender and decided that it was time to bring the Wolverine down a peg.

"Alright, but just remember, Logan, you asked for it," she grinned maliciously and didn't give him any time to retort before vigorously scribbling her nails deep into his left arch, attacking all along the sole of his foot from heel to toes. Logan's tenacity crumbled instantly, roaring out with hysterical laughter as his foot thrashed around, barely remembering that he was supposed to keep it in her lap.

"Bwaahahahahahahahahha! Shihihihihihiiiiit!"

"I'm afraid you haven't seen anything yet," Ororo was grinning bigger than ever, enjoying the rarely heard sounds emanating from deep in his chest as she grabbed his other foot and gave it the same treatment.

"Hehehahahhahahaha! Hey, t...take it eeheeheeheeeasy! Hahahahahah...Slow dooooown!" Logan howled, using every ounce of will power he had to keep from pulling away. His hands clawed at the couch cushions, holding on for dear life to stop himself from violently pushing the woman away. Ororo pretended to be shocked by his reactions, though in truth she really was, but still decided to playfully mock him all the same.

"Ooooh, what's this? Don't tell me that big, tough Wolverine is ticklish? Is he ticklish here? Or how about here? Woochie coochie coo!" She laughed along with him, embarrassing him even more with her childish taunts as he tried giving her one of his most menacing growls. He failed miserably.

"Ohhh, I know! How about right...HERE!" Logan yelped loudly and nearly jerked his foot off her lap as her fingers plunged underneath his toes, but just managed to keep a toe touching her thigh. Ororo grinned knowingly upon seeing his reaction and began to wriggle a finger under the toes of the other foot

"N...NO! Not...Not the t...toes, babe!" He clenched his toes as he tried to keep her finger out.

"Did I find your weak spot, Wolverine?" Ororo cooed, grabbing a hold of his toes and slowly peeling them back to expose the tender undersides. She looked up at him with an evil smile that rivaled that of certain villainesses, but the difference was hers actually succeeded in sending a chill down his adamantium spine. He gave her the most pleading look he could muster on his hairy face and shook his head frantically, trying to appeal to her sympathy.

"I...I take it back! Don't do yer worst!" Ororo almost considered it, having never seen such a pitiful expression on the feral's face before. But nah, hearing him laugh like a hyena was much more enticing.

"My apologies, Logan, but I'm afraid I just can't resist," she began lightly scratching her fingernails along the stems of his toes and his reaction was instantaneous. Throwing his head back with a literal howl and nearly losing his stetson in the process.

"Arrrooooooooohoohoohahahahahha! Stoooohahahahahooooppp!" Though he was begging and could have easily pulled away if he wanted to, his mind was stubborn as all hell and was determined to win that beer back. His body squirmed around on the couch, grabbing onto the brim of his hat and pulling it down to cover his face

"Now now, don't hide from me," Ororo smiled, giving his toes a reprieve as she experimentally reached over and began lightly tickling his taut belly. Not expecting the attack on his torso, his laughter jumped in volume a bit as his hands immediately moved down to push her teasing fingers away from his abs.

Ororo giggled as she turned her attention back to his feet, amused to find that he was ticklish in other areas as well; something she began plotting to explore later. Perhaps their next Danger Room session together? His hat had slipped back to reveal his laughing face while his hands clutched tightly at the couch cushions once more.

"Hahahahaahaahaa! Ha...happy now?!" Ororo nodded with a grin, slipping an arm across his ankles to help hold his feet in place and alternating between scribbling her nails along his arches, between his squirming toes and scratching at the tops of his feet. Submitting himself to this was hard enough so her pinning his legs at least gave him something to fight against and he didn't have to try as hard to keep his feet in her lap all on his own.

It had been nearly ten minutes now since she had started tickling him though he had never expected this whole ordeal to prove to be such a challenge for him. This was quite possibly the worst torture he had ever had to endure, though he would never admit that out loud. When thinking about all the more violent and painful tortures he had experienced in his lifetime it would surely hurt his ego if anyone were to hear that such a childish thing as tickling was what the fierce Wolverine could barely stand.

Distracted by his thoughts and the relentless tickling he didn't even notice Ororo fondly studying him as he laughed. She was not used to seeing him look like this. Normally his face was either stone-cold expressionless or adorned with a scowl so seeing his open-mouthed grin with his eyes appearing as nothing more than slits and his whole body trembling in unsuppressed mirth was certainly a pleasant change. She'd never seen him laugh so hard. She doubted that anyone had.

"By the Goddess, you are ticklish! Oh, how I wish I had discovered this about you years ago. Now lets try those toes again," she giggled and scratched at the base of the wiggling digits.

Logan's face was bright red and tears squeezed from the corners of his eyes as he squealed and giggled hysterically. It was getting to be too much for him though and he felt he had no other choice but to surrender. However, Ororo could tell that Logan was just about ready to give up by the way his feet were ever so slowly backing off of her lap and she decided she was going to get one last good run in.

Before he could withdraw his feet from her lap she quickly threw a leg over his ankles, effectively pinning his feet between her thighs as she began scribbling her nails inside the arch of one foot while using her other hand to scratch up and down the sensitive sole of his other foot. Logan jerked his legs a few times and when he found that he was unable to get free panic started to set in and he went ballistic.

"Babe, no! Gaahahaahaahaahaa! Alright, stoohooop! I'm done! Hahahaahahaha! Ferget the beer! Just stooohahahahoooop ticklin' me! Heeheeheeheehee! Oh, please, darlin'! Please! I give uuuuhuuhuuhuuuupppp!"

Listening to him begging like that was something Ororo had never thought she'd hear from him, and honestly she wanted to keep pushing him. But she realized he'd been a good sport and reluctantly decided that he'd really had enough.

She watched Logan's writhing body almost instantly relax and his laughter die down to soft chuckles as she finally stopped tickling him and released his ankles from the tight grip of her thighs. She waited a moment for him to remove his feet from her lap and when they didn't budge she decided to give him a little encouragement.

With a booming laugh his feet shot off of her lap like a rocket as he felt the manicured nails teasing the hypersensitive skin of his soles once again. Ororo laughed as well before getting up off the couch to allow Logan room to stretch back out.

"I must say, Wolverine, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with you. We'll have to do this again sometime," she teased with a cheeky grin as she stood over him. He laid there panting and sweating, one hand resting on his rapidly rising and falling chest with his hair looking a little disheveled under his hat.

If someone were to have walked in at that moment they might have gotten the wrong idea about what they had been up to. Apparently Logan was thinking the exact same thing and he couldn't resist making a joke despite the vulnerable position he was still in.

"Well...If anyone asks I'm gonna tell 'em that ya fucked me," he grinned as Ororo gave him a sly look that told him he was in for it now. Before he could even think about escaping, her fingers were mercilessly attacking his ribs through his tight-fitting tank top and he immediately broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Ahahaahaha! I'm kiddin'! I'm kiddin'! Uncle! Heeheeheehee! No, please! Please, nohohohot there!" He squealed, the sound making Ororo laugh herself once she discovered how ticklish he was under his arms, thrashing and squirming so much that he ended up falling off the couch in the most undignified way. She decided to let up on him then and stepped back from the crumpled heap he lay in on the floor as residual giggles bubbled out of him.

"You'd better watch it. I know your weakness now, and you've seen I'm not above using it against you," she laughed as he nodded, uncurling himself from the defensive fetal position he was in and slowly sitting up on his elbows.

"Do me a favor though? Just don't do it in front of the kids. I don't need 'em respectin' me any less," he growled a little and wiped the tears from his face.

"I don't think they would respect you less if they knew. Though it would probably make your sparring sessions with them more interesting...," Ororo giggled some more as thoughts of Wolverine being pounced on and tickled during one of his "serious" training activities went through her mind.

"Wipe those thoughts from yer head this instant, woman," Logan playfully threatened with a smirk, his arms flexing as he used them to hoist himself back up onto the couch. Ororo just laughed and turned to walk away.

"Well it's been fun, but I need to finish getting this place cleaned up. The children will be back soon."

"Hey! How 'bout that beer?" Logan called after her as she remembered.

"Oh sorry. You're right. You earned it. Oh, and by the way, Logan," she turned back to toss him the remaining can of beer. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch it in one hand, looking back at her as he waited for her to finish.

"I would have let you have the beer either way. I just wanted an excuse to tickle the crap out of you." Logan grinned.

"Funny. 'Cause honestly I would o' let ya tickle me either way," he growled playfully, making her feel pleasantly surprised although a little cheated.

"Really? Well in that case, I'll take it back then. I could really use another after all," she held out her hand for the beer, the other hand resting on her hip as she remained in place. Logan smirked, holding the can defiantly with his eyes locked onto hers before sticking it between his back and the couch cushions.

"Come an' take it," he challenged her, knowing exactly what he was in for. Ororo put her hand down and grinned widely as she calmly took the hair tie out of her pants pocket and refastened her hair back into a ponytail. She then cracked her fingers one by one and Logan shivered a little as she began wiggling her fingers at her sides in a stand off pose.

"You're dead meat, Mr. Logan," and before he could blink she had already pounced.

**So this story is kinda old. I think I started it like a year ago, but didn't like how it was coming out so scrapped it. But then I took another look at it and reworked a lot of it so now it's more to my liking. Turned out kinda long, but oh well. **


End file.
